SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki: The Movie
& |star = Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Michael J. Fox, Tara Strong, David Tennant, Dee Bradley Baker}} SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki: The Movie is a 2018 movie based on SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki and will serve as the pilot to the new reboot. It was directed and produced by GraniteToast1992 and PolarTem. It was released under the Monorail Films name and distributed by PI. GraniteToast1992, PolarTem and CrazySponge worked on a script. The film released on August 16th 2018 to positive reviews, and was a box office success. Synopsis A new user known as Kelpy G joins the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki and swiftly becomes Head of the Wiki, abuses his new power and takes control of everyone's companies, spin-offs, etc. SpongeBob, Patrick and the gang (including some well-known users) must save the day. Cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Paul McGann as TheJasbre202 * Michael J. Fox as Kelpy G * Trey Parker as SBCA * Tara Strong as PolarTem * David Tennant as GraniteToast1992 3.0 * Dee Bradley Baker as CrazySponge * Ed Helms as SpongeBot678 * Greg Cipes as FDBackup (cameo only) Plot The film opens with a prologue taking its cue from the unaired episode "Patrick4Admin" from the original series. Patrick's request for administrator on the a fan-fiction site known as the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki has failed, and decides to leave the wiki because of it. This causes his friends SpongeBob, Sandy and Squidward to do the same. Exactly two years later, SpongeBob decides to return to the wiki, thinking that it might be better. He logs back in to his "FryCookDaBest" account and joins the wiki chat and begins having a good time. He notifies Patrick of this, and he decides to join the wiki again too, under the name of "DedodatedWumbo". The next day, SpongeBob doesn't turn up for work, causing his boss Mr. Krabs to check on him. He realises that SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy (under "Anti-Spandy75") and Squidward (under "TheLegend27") are all addicted to the site, featuring users such as "SpongeBot678", "TheJasbre202", "CrazySponge", "PolarTem" and "GraniteToast1992". This prompts him and his arch-nemesis and business rival Plankton to join the wiki, thinking that they can make money out of it. SpongeBob and the gang then begin creating their own fan-fiction series. It doesn't take long for a new user known as "Kelpy G" to join the site, and manipulates the majority of users to support his request for administrator, with help from his hypnotic snake Kaa. The user also begins to take over control of many fan-fiction series (or 'spin-offs') on the site. He learns from "SpongeBot678" that the next levels up from administrator are bureaucrats and the Head-of-Wiki, and Sandy gets suspicious of the user's intentions. Meanwhile, "CrazySponge"'s annoying and repetitive actions get him blocked until the final act. "Kelpy G" then reveals his plans to take over the wiki through song, but is soon caught when "CrazySponge" breaks into his bedroom. "CrazySponge" reveals that as a writer of the movie, he can do whatever he wants. He also promises not to reveal "Kelpy G"'s evil motives to the rest of the wiki, but intends to do so anyway (after he is unblocked). With "Kelpy G" having manipulated users to make him bureaucrat (And making "GraniteToast1992" temporally like Overnight Success, a bad episode of his favourite show "The Loud House"), he also manipulates all other staff members to either be demoted or demote themselves. Now the wiki's only member of staff, "Kelpy G" becomes dictator of the site and renames it to the "Kelpy G Fanon Wiki". "CrazySponge" returns from his block to warn the other users, but is too late. Furious, the users plan an epic final battle against their new dictator. Using his "writer-powers", "CrazySponge" teleports the users to "Kelpy G"'s bedroom, where cinema's worst battle begins. Eventually, "Kelpy G" surrenders and decides to fix what he has done, also worrying about his neighbours thinking a robbery is taking place and their intention to call the police. The SpongeBob Fanon Wiki returns to normal, and a request to block "Kelpy G" swiftly passes, with "Kelpy G" even supporting the request against him. Mr. Krabs and Plankton learn that no money is actually made on the site, but decide to stay on the wiki nonetheless, much to SpongeBob's happiness. Feeling that the ending is missing something, Patrick becomes sad. "CrazySponge" then offers him an administrative position, causing Patrick to jump up in the air and exclaim "Admin? This is the greatest day of my life!!!!", ending the film. In a post-credits scene, a user known simply as "The Terrible Travis" express his excitement of being in the film, but disappointment at only making it into the credits. "CrazySponge" then advertises SpongeBob's NEW Fanon Wiki, an animated series that takes place after the film and that is set to begin airing soon. He then leaves, and "The Terrible Travis" begins reading a document titled "Villain's Plot for the Sequel", just as a potential villain shows up. The end logos roll, and the audience is told to "go home". Transcript (The PI logo plays, followed by the Monorail Films Logo” Monorail Films presents, a film distributed by PI….) Act 1 (The words “July, 2017 on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, or SBFW” appear on the screen…) FDBackup: Really? Who would make a request for admin, a few weeks after joining? I’m opposing. (Types in a reply box, the screen zooms out, revealing the page to be DedodatedWumbo’s admin request page, the film takes place where the original series would have left off, after the cancelled episode “Patrick4Admin”…) (Starring Tom Kenny) (Meanwhile at Patrick’s house) Patrick: (sobbing) No! That means my admin request has been rejected by everyone who voted! That means I can’t become an admin now! (Patrick calls SpongeBob on Skype…) (Bill Fagerbakke) Patrick: SPONGEBOB! My admin request was opposed! SpongeBob: (shocked) What?! (begins to cry, before calling Squidward) (Rodger Bumpass) Squidward: (wearing a towel and a seaweed face mask) Coming! SpongeBob: (disgusted, thinking Squidward said something else) Ew… Squidward: Great, it’s SpongeBob. (answers the call) What is it, SpongeBob? I’m busy! SpongeBob: (almost crying) Patrick’s Admin Request was opposed! How is that possible? Squidward: (sarcastically) Oh no! That’s so horrible! I can’t believe those people would do such a thing! (Squidward calls Mr. Krabs, who is trying to stop Plankton from stealing the Krabby Patty Secret Formula…) (Clancy Brown) Mr. Krabs: (Answers the call) What, Mr. Squidward? I’m trying to catch Plankton! He’s stolen me formula again! (he grabs the formula off Plankton and kicks Plankton back to the Chum Bucket….) Plankton: I went to college!!!! Mr. Krabs: What was it again, Mr. Squidward? Squidward: (ore sarcastic than ever) Those meanies at that SpongeBob Fanon Wiki opposed Patrick’s admin request! Mr. Krabs: I don’t pay you for this. (hangs up) (Michael J. Fox) (Someone opens the door at The Krusty Krab) (Mr. Lawrence, Carolyn Lawrence) Sandy: One Krabby Patty please, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Sorry, Sandy, we are closed this evening. Sandy: (Annoyed) Aw nuts! Mr. Krabs: Mmm… I like nuts. (Paul McGann) Sandy: Why are you closed? You usually stay open 24/7 to make more money. Mr. Krabs: Today’s child benefits day. (excited) I’m gonna be rich! Sandy: But we don’t even live in a country that gives out child benefits! Mr. Krabs: That’s not what the government thinks. Oh, and Patrick’s admin request got rejected or something on Bin Weevils, better mourn that. Sandy: Doesn’t take a detective to figure out why it was rejected. (she calls all of the gang on Skype at once) (Trey Parker) Squidward: This better be good! Sandy: So, I heard about your admin request failing or something on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Patrick: (sad) Yeah… I’m never going on that stupid wiki ever again! Sandy: It’s no big deal, Pat! It honestly doesn’t matter. People have been in worse situations, heck, just think about the time those nematodes got to poor- (Tara Strong) Patrick: I HAD MY WHOLE FUTURE SORTED OUT AND THEY TOOK IT ALL AWAY FROM ME! Sandy: Honestly, you’re the only one who cares about that stupid wiki! (cut to England, PolarTem is dancing around in her bedroom) PolarTem: (singing) I’m content mod! I’m content mod! I’m content mod! (cut back to Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob: You’re right, Patrick, I’m leaving too! Sandy: But you kno- Mr. Krabs: I don’t have an account, but you’re leaving too, Mr. Squidward. Or you’re fired! Squidward: (sarcastically) What a shame! I loved that wiki! Sandy: Guess I have no choice but to join y’all! (whispering) Even though he could try again... (David Tennant) (We see a 4-Box split-screen, 4 Mouse Buttons click on the logout button in unison…) (The “SpongeBob’s Fanon Wiki: The Movie” logo appears, before fading to black) (The words “Two Years Later…” appear on the screen.) (July 2019, SBFW) (We hear SpongeBob’s Alarm Clock blaring….) (Dee Bradley Baker and Ed Helms) SpongeBob: It’s another Beautiful Bikini Bottom Day! (begins to sing) Mix up a breakfast for my favourite pet sn- (SpongeBob checks his calendar, he screams in horror…) SpongeBob: This exact day, 2 years ago, Patrick’s Admin Request was opposed! (He starts having flashbacks) Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Oh the sadness! (He thinks a bit) SpongeBob: It HAS been 2 years, maybe they’ve changed? I’ll just have to find out after work. (bubble transition to SpongeBob going to The Krusty Krab, he reaches their only to realize that it is closed on that day...) SpongeBob: I forgot! It’s Child Benefit Day! I guess I’ll go home! Mr. Krabs: That right, me boy-o. (pause) Hang on, you look a bit more down than usual, what’s wrong? SpongeBob: On this day, exactly two years ago, Patrick’s admin request got opposed on that fanon wiki about us! Mr. Krabs: SpongeBoy, me Bob, it’s no big d- SpongeBob: (upset) The memories! They’re so sad! Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, it’s fine! We all have bad experiences and- (SpongeBob begins giggling) Uh, you OK, boy-o? SpongeBob: (giggling) But I did have that intimate moment with Sandy last night! Mr. Krabs: Uh… SpongeBob: (looking embarrassed) Uh… (changing the topic) Sorry Mr. Krabs, gotta dash! (SpongeBob proceeds to sprint home.) SpongeBob: Phew! I just about got away with that one! (he eventually reaches his house and slams the door shut behind him) I guess I might as well check the site now. (He logs in and enters the chat) FireMatch: HOOPLA!!! CrazySponge: HOOOOOOOOOOOPLA!!! (in real life) SpongeBob: Uh… this wiki hasn’t changed a bit. (in the chat) FryCookDaBest: Umm...Hello? FireMatch: Oh hi there. You are...??? FryCookDaBest: SpongeBob SquarePants! CrazySponge: HEY CAN WE BE FRIENDS I LOVE ROLEPLAY ACCOUNTS FryCookDaBest: Ok...sure...CrazySponge. (SpongeBot678 Enters the chat.) SpongeBot678: who the heck still uses the wiki chat room anymore? wait… i know that name. “FryCookDaBest”. you’re the guy who pretended to be spongebob. FryCookDaBest: But I am SpongeBob! CrazySponge: i gotta say, he’s believable. anyway, do you like hoopla? FryCookDaBest: What? CrazySponge: you know, hoopla? from krusty krab training video?....eh, nevermind. FryCookDaBest: Okay then… (GraniteToast1992 enters the chat.) GraniteToast1992: Hey Guys, I just noticed that there is loads of people in the chat for some reason. SpongeBot678: IKR, it’s weird CrazySponge: more people are online cause more people are online. FireMatch: I think it’s a little something called ‘plot convenience’. (PolarTem enters the Chat) PolarTem: hoi bois SpongeBot678: Hi PolarTem: who ships me and ari SpongeBot678: nobody PolarTem: you r no longer my friend GraniteToast1992: Anyway….. I’ve quickly done some research about this strange user who calls themself SpongeBob. This user has 3 other friends who also claim to be characters from the show: DedodatedWumbo, TheLegend27 and Anti-Spandy75 PolarTem: i recognise them from my early days on the wiki, (a tear drops) when i had no rights FryCookDaBest: I’ve told you, I’m SpongeBob, and they are Patrick, Squidward and Sandy respectively! GraniteToast1992: If that’s true, then The Loud House’s “Overnight Success” is a good episode. PolarTem: spongebot, ban this troll account. SpongeBot678: they haven’t done anything, why? PolarTem: one of them made a series called “sponge basket”, a ripoff of Basket Sponge. SpongeBot678: still not worthy of a ban of any kind PolarTem: fine CrazySponge: Plus, if they got banned, this whole film would be pointless! FryCookDaBest: I’m telling you all, I’m SpongeBob! FireMatch: Well, if you’re that sure there is one way of proving it. FryCookDaBest: How? SpongeBot678: wii sports on wii, wii wiimote only FireMatch: No, join a voice chat on this wiki’s Discord FryCookDaBest: What’s Discord? SpongeBot678: the villain from mlp FireMatch: Just like the wiki chat we are in now, but better. It even gives skype a run for its money! (FryCookDaBest is blasting off again!) (FireMatch is blasting off again!) (TheJasbre202 enters the chat) PolarTem: hoi jasbre TheJasbre202: hi guys. CrazySponge: hi TheJasbre202: hi GraniteToast1992: Hey, where did “SpongeBob” go? SpongeBot678: check the wiki discord, he’s chatting to matchy, when you hear him in the voice chat, he actually sounds like the real deal! CrazySponge: I’ll be there and square! Even tho this being the real spongebob is impossible. It’s a cartoon, remember? I just wanna hear his voice impression. (CrazySponge is Blasting Off Again!) GraniteToast1992: You know, I think his friends might also be the real deal. (GraniteToast1992 is Blasting Off Again!) PolarTem: I’m the only sane one left, but I might as well tag along too (PolarTem is Blasting Off Again!) (In The SBFW Discord Server, in channel #hubba-bubba) CrazySponge: hey SpongeBot678: you gotta hear this guy CrazySponge: i wanna show him something first CrazySponge: .enlarge (think emoji) .wall .wall .wall .rainbow .magik .gmagik SpongeBot678: #bot-and-music-stuff CrazySponge: #i-don’t-care (Locknloaded is here. Everyone hide!) Locknloaded23: lol (Locknloaded23 ghost pings everyone - which means he pings everyone and then deletes it) SpongeBot678: PiNG CrazySponge: PiNG PolarTem: who was that Locknloaded23: not me (What a twist!) FryCookDaBest: That was… interesting! Now, ready to hear my voice? FireMatch: You just HAVE to hear it! @everyone: YES! (everyone joins the voice chat) PolarTem: hoi. CrazySponge: Why do you sound like a girl? PolarTem: ‘Cause I am a girl. CrazySponge: No, you are a boy PolarTem: I am female CrazySponge: YOU ARE A BOY PolarTem: *girl CrazySponge: BOY PolarTem: GIRL CrazySponge: BOY PolarTem: GIRL CrazySponge: BOY PolarTem: GIRL CrazySponge: BOY PolarTem: GIRL CrazySponge: BOY PolarTem: GIRL CrazySponge: i still think you are a boy FryCookDaBest: See I am the real SpongeBob! PolarTem: This guy is good! FireMatch: Do the laugh! Do the laugh! FryCookDaBest: (laughs) (GraniteToast1992 has joined the server, and the Voice Chat) (TheJasbre202 has joined the regular chat server) CrazySponge: THIS GUY IS SPONGEBOB!!!! AHHHHHHHHHJHHHHHHHHGHTFFTFHDTTDDTFTDFTYTRDDRTTCYTXD TheJasbre202: #spam CrazySponge: #i-don’t-care TheJasbre202: #rude (CrazySponge was Kicked from the Server) PolarTem: ha GraniteToast1992: Hey, guys, some dude known as Kelpy G has joined the wiki. I think he is trying to join this server. TheJasbre202: Let me tell him how. (he goes on the wiki and messages Kelpy on his message wall) (Time card: several minutes later) (Kelpy G is here. Everyone hide!) Kelpy G: Hello everyone CrazySponge: Hey, I’m back. Wait, Kelpy G? But, you were supposed to be on this wiki for a couple years by no- oh wait, no fourth wall breaks. I forgot. SpongeBot678: but would that be considered a fifth wall break? Kelpy G: anyway...Hello Everyone. I’m a new user. @everyone: hi PolarTem: U sound like Michael J. Fox Kelpy G: It’s funny, everyone says that. CrazySponge: i thought we didn’t allow fourth wall breaks GraniteToast1992: That was when YOU broke it, now Polar’s breaking it. SpongeBot678: eh PolarTem: where’s the fourth wall gone SpongeBot678: china TheJasbre202: Can we get back to the topic at hand! PolarTem: which is? GraniteToast1992: The new user, you idiots! CrazySponge: oh. (Meanwhile, SpongeBob calls Patrick on Skype) SpongeBob: Hey, Pat! Patrick: (sexually) Later, Sandy! SpongeBob: (confused) Huh? Patrick: (embarrassed) Oh, it’s you, SpongeBob! What do you want? SpongeBob: I went on that SpongeBob Fanon Wiki site again, and it’s even more fun than it was before! There’s even this messaging website that they all use now called Discord, and it’s better than Skype! Patrick: SpongeBob, isn’t that just the villain from My Little Pony? SpongeBob: You’re a brony too? Patrick: Uh… no! SpongeBob: Yeah, ‘cos, um, me neither. Patrick: But it certainly sounds like fun! SpongeBob: It is! Patrick: I’m gonna log back in straight away! SpongeBob: Great! I’ll send you the links. Patrick: One slight problem though, what’s my pass again? SpongeBob: (sighs) ‘Password’... Patrick: Thanks! (meanwhile, on Purple133’s message wall) Kelpy G: hi, can Kelpy G Inc. produce your new series called Roommates? Purple133: sure, I guess Kelpy G: thanks (we see an episode written by SpongeBob (FryCookDaBest) play out) Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! For ye hard worm at me restaurant, I present to you, this shiny golden trophy! (he gives a plastic trophy to SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Thank you! (runs over to a mic, which has appeared out of nowhere) PEOPLE OF BIKINI BOTTOM! I’d like to thank my mother, (his speech goes on as the camera pans over to Mr. Krabs and Patrick) Mr. Krabs: Talk about filler, Patrick. (The end.) Act 2 (Timecard: The Next Day… In Bikini Bottom) Mr. Krabs: It’s a brand new day!...to make more money! Mr. Krabs: The Krusty Krab is now...OPEN! (Tumbleweed rolls across) Mr. Krabs: Come give me some money! (waits patiently for a few seconds) Where is SpongeBob? Squidward: (careless) Don’t know, don’t care. Maybe he forgot to wake up again! (laughs) Mr. Krabs: He’s never been THIS late before! I should go to his house and check on him. (Mr. Krabs goes to SpongeBob’s house and knocks, no one answers but the wind swings the door open nonetheless, SpongeBob hasn’t even locked it. He finds SpongeBob on his computer, using a mic., Gary is next to him, eating the wallpaper) SpongeBob: (sounding the slightest bit drunk and tired) So then I said to Squidward, your thighs will blow u- Mr. Krabs: SPONGEBOB! (On The Chat) CrazySponge: IS THAT MR. KRABS??? AHHHHUGYUGUGFHJGJ TheJasbre202: #spam CrazySponge: #i-don’t-car- (CrazySponge was Kicked from the Server) TheJasbre202: Good riddance. (In Real Life) SpongeBob: (screaming) AAHHH! (normal voice) Oh. It’s just you, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: What the barnacle-brain do you think you’re doing? You outright forgot to show up to work this mornin’! SpongeBob: I- uh… I’m sorry, Mr. Krabs, I’m just so addicted to this website! Patrick: (shouting) Don’t forget us! We’re addicted too! Ain’t that right Squidward and Sandy? (a split-screen is shown, Sandy is on Discord in her treedome, and Squidward is using Discord on his phone while at The Krusty Krab) Squidward and Sandy: Yeah! SpongeBob: Squidward? Sandy? You guys joined back! I thought you quit because of Patrick’s Admin Request getting opposed! Sandy: Patrick told us what you told him, and we decided to rejoin since you enjoyed it so much! Squidward: Even I have to admit, well, it’s a guilty pleasure of mine. Mr. Krabs: (muttering, and not paying attention to what was just said) What is it those kids are into nowadays? Er… (normal voice) Fortnite’s a con, SpongeBob! (in Discord) TheJasbre202: spongebob’s getting told lol (in real life) SpongeBob: We’re not playing Fortnite, Mr. Krabs! We’re talking to our online friends from a fanfiction site about us! Mr. Krabs: You’re writing fanfiction, and you’re getting paid?! SpongeBob: Well actually…- Mr. Krabs: I gotta get an account on this! See you later, SpongeBoy, me Bob! (running off, celebrating) YIPPEE! Sandy: Someone’s gotta tell him that we’re not getting paid for this. (At the Chum Bucket) Plankton: So Krabs can get paid by writing fanfiction, huh? Karen: Plank, I think SpongeBob meant to say that you don’t get pai- Plankton: I MUST make an account, become the BEST user, and get more money than him! (evil laugh) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Karen: Sorry to interrupt your evil laugh, but how did we even hear them? They’re miles away! Plankton: It’s cartoon logic, Karen. Karen: (sighs) This is gonna be a long film. (Meanwhile on the Discord Server) (RichKrab$$99 has joined the Server) GraniteToast1992: Hey, look, a new user! He must be Mr. Krabs, because SpongeBob and his world actually exist in this universe. No wonder why SpongeBob and his Friends have FANDOM accounts. CrazySponge: somehow. PolarTem: Wait! Can we just take a quick moment to realise that SpongeBob and his gang probably actually exist down there. CrazySponge: No, that would make the movie too long PolarTem: Point made RichKrab$$99: hello everyone how do i make some money TheJasbre202: Well actually- (Ev1l-Genius66 Joined the Server) Ev1l-Genius66: i will become better than all of you TheJasbre202: Ev1l-Genius66? I think I know who this could be... PolarTem: lady gaga Ev1l-Genius66: no you blasted buffoon PolarTem: well, she sounds like her TheJasbre202: It’s Plankton, Polar “Tara Strong” Key Ev1l-Genius66: We might need to buy a new fourth wall off Ebay, Polar. FryCookDaBest: Oh no! PolarTem: or it could be lady gaga pretending to be plankton FryCookDaBest: Oh no! CrazySponge: WAIT... PLANKTON IS ONLINE? AHHHHHHGJHGFJFGHGDFG TheJasbre202: #spam CrazySponge: #i-still-don’t-ca- (CrazySponge has, once again, been Kicked from the Server) RichKrab$$99: Plankton get out of here! I’m supposed to be makin’ money! How do i make money here, anyway? PolarTem: who wants to tell him TheJasbre202: well… FryCookDaBest: um (DedodatedWumbo Joined the server) RichKrab$$99: hey pete, is it? FryCookDaBest: Hi, Patrick! DedodatedWumbo: hi! i’m here cause spongebob is on Ev1l-Genius: Not Moron No. 2 ‘n’ all! TheJasbre202: If CrazySponge was here, I would have to kick him again. DedodatedWumbo: Is crazysponge a gluestick or something PolarTem: maybe, actually yeah, let’s just go with that CrazySponge: don’t mind, polarkey, he’s a weirdo PolarTem: im a girl CrazySponge: BOY PolarTem: GIRL CrazySponge: BOY PolarTem: GIRL CrazySponge: BOY PolarTem: GIRL CrazySponge: BOY PolarTem: GIRL haha i win DedodatedWumbo: K… Since I’m back, I can finally work on Sponge Basket some more! FryCookDaBest: um… Ev1l-Genius66: that sounds lame RichKrab$$99: surely that won’t make any money TheJasbre202: WHAT THE- PolarTem: that show is worse than spongebob with pluto, or even better days tbh TheJasbre202: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY PolarTem: How to trigger Jasbre 101 FryCookDaBest: lol CrazySponge: he gets so triggered when we make fun of his shows TheJasbre202: I thought i kicked you! CrazySponge: bosses always have more than one life, plus im the one writing this movie GraniteToast1992: HEY! Polar and I deserve credit too! TheJasbre202: Wait, why aren’t you doing you’re usual thing? CrazySponge: ‘cos I don’t wanna be kicked! TheJasbre202: Oh. CrazySponge Wait... Is that PATRIC- (CrazySponge has been, will be, and shall stay, kicked from the server until Act 3) (What a twist!) (1 leik = 1 respect) DedodatedWumbo: I neva liked dat guy, 2 sticky (CrazySponge IRL) CrazySponge: I HEARD THAT! EVEN IF IT DEFIED ALL LAWS OF… laws. (Back on Discord) (Kelpy G Joined the Server) Kelpy G: hey guys FryCookDaBest: hey DedodatedWumbo: needle Kelpy G: What all you all talking about? RichKrab$$99: I’d like to think we’re talking about money, but we’re not. Kelpy G: k Hey, @everyone vote for me to become Admin! TheJasbre202: BUT YOU JUST JOINED- Kelpy G: YoU wIlL vOtE fOr Me! (Kelpy casts a temporary hypnosis on everyone, some try to resist) TheJasbre202: is that like a mind trick or something FireMatchL i dunno PolarTem: Don’t be stupid! There is no way that it would actually wor- Yknoew what, I feel like supporting Kelpy G’s admin request today! (He exits out and supports on the Blog) TheJasbre202: >yknoew GraniteToast1992: Why would I ever vote for you, you stupid new- (Granite’s sharp blue eyes become Blue-ish and mind control-like eyes. He begins to talk in a Monotone Voice…) I don’t get it, how is that fun- (Normal Voice) Oops, wrong film. I meant… (Hypnotised, Monotone Voice) I will vote for you, master…. (He leaves Discord and goes to Kelpy’s Admin Blog to support him) RichKrab$$99: I’d vote for Kelpy any day… for the right price Kelpy G: how about one fifth of a bitcoin RichKrab$$99: OK! DedodatedWumbo: Oh yeah! Dis major plot point makes a ton of sense! Well, everyone else is voting for Kelpy, so I might as well do da same... TheJasbre202: eh, stupid wikians. I’ll just go and- (the same occurs) yes, master (he supports the request too) Ev1l_Genius66: WHAT THE- FryCookDaBest: What is going on?! Kelpy G: YoU wIlL vOtE fOr Me! FryCookDaBest: Huh? Kelpy G: What?! Umm..nevermind. (Purple133 and SeemsGood join the server) Purple133: Who wants to compete in Spin Off King? FireMatch: I already did, when I got my Paypal account! SeemsGood: lol (in Kelpy G’s bedroom) Kelpy G: Looks like everyone is supporting my request to join the administration team, thanks a lot, Kaa. (it is revealed that he was talking to his pet snake, who was also responsible for the hypnotism, Kaa hisses) (Timecard: Meanwhile, on Kelpy G’s Admin Request Blog…) SpongeBot678: how on earth is this passing Kelpy G: YoU wIlL vOtE fOr Me! SpongeBot678: actually, i regret typing that. Why would anyone OPPOSE this? Purple133: ^ Kelpy G: that’s the spirit! SBCA: I’m opposing this. Kelpy G: but why? I hypnotized everyone! SBCA: Didn’t anyone tell you? Black people can’t get hypnotized! (gets hypnotized and supports the request) SeemsGood: I would support the request of any master of mine. (supports the request) Kelpy G: Yes! The only person who needs to vote now is GraniteToast1992. (GraniteToast1992 supports Kelpy G’s admin request, giving him 100% Support. As soon as he does this, the hypnosis that was used on the users to make them support the request wears off…..) Kelpy G: Well, I didn’t get SpongeBob, but it shouldn’t matter! GraniteToast1992: (Regular Voice, though sounding quite Drowsy) H-huh? W-w-what happened? Why does K-k-kelpy G’s admin request have 100% Support? (His eyes turn back to how they would normally look) PolarTem: W-what? K-k-Kelpy G’s admin request actually p-passed, for some reason… TheJasbre202: Uh… y-yeah, i-i-it did. (closes the request with 100% support) GraniteToast1992: At least it’s not the worst thing in the world. PolarTem: yeah, there are full-on crimes and disasters going on out there GraniteToast1992: I don’t mean it like that! I’m just saying that it wasn’t as bad as the Loud House episode “Overnight Success”. THAT episode, was horrible! PolarTem: no u (back on Discord) Kelpy G: YES!!! I’M ADMIN, BOYS! (blasts “The Best Day Ever” on full volume on the voice chat, just as everyone rejoins...) PolarTem: KELPY! TURN IT DOWN! (Kelpy G stops the music) Kelpy G: but it’s my victory song! PolarTem: yes, but it’s not an ari song so no one likes it DedodatedWumbo: isn’t ari a soccer person GraniteToast1992: Yeah, in-fact, MY EARS NEARLY EXPLODED!!! SpongeBot678: I’m surprised I still have ears after that DedodatedWumbo: And I don’t have any ears FryCookDaBest: It’s OK, Pat, you can borrow mine anytime. DedodatedWumbo: Thanks, mat- wait, you have ears now? Ev1l-Genius66: Consider yourself lucky that you’re not like me and can actually wear clothes. Kelpy G: Right, so now that I’m admin… what actually IS an admin? FryCookDaBest: Tbh, I don’t know either. DedodatedWumbo: Well, admins are probably good at adding mins. SpongeBot678: An admin, such as myself, are the second-most powerful people on the wiki, after crats. And they can do all sorts of cool stuff too! DedodatedWumbo: can they sit at the back of da bus? SpongeBot678: You betcha they can! DedodatedWumbo: maybe i should try requesting for admin again SpongeBot678: ha, you would probably fail again Kelpy G: Great! Uh, you said crats are the most powerful people on the wiki. What can they do? SpongeBot678: Oh, nothing more than admins can tbh, but they can demote and promote people to a variety of positions! Except they can’t demote other crats, they either have to demote themselves or we’ll get FANDOM staff to do it. Oh, and an election is held every year between the crats, and the winner becomes the Head-of-Wiki! Kelpy G: Demote people, you say? PolarTem: this sounds like an important plot point Kelpy G: Now, if you don’t mind me, I need to send a direct message to someone. (Kelpy G direct messages GraniteToast1992 on Discord) Kelpy G: hey GraniteToast1992: Hi Kelpy G: Can Kelpy G Inc. produce The Many Adventures of Patrick-Man!? GraniteToast1992: I don’t see why not! Kelpy G: thx (quietly) He-he-he-he-he! (Meanwhile, on the main wiki, we see an episode written by TheLegend27/Squidward play out) Squidward: (vainly) SpongeBob, do you think I am the best? SpongeBob: Yes. (What a Twist!) Narrator: The End (in the comments) GraniteToast1992: This has gotta be the worst page on the wiki! (he adds the ‘Granite Disapproves’ template at the top of the page, followed by a couple of other users adding their own disapproval templates) (at Squidward’s house, Squidward is sat at his computer) Squidward: (rolls his eyes) These silly teens obviously don’t have a taste for my sort of art. Or maybe it’s just not hip enough for them? (we see another episode play out) Squidward: Radical. (What a twist!) Narrator: The end. (in the comments) CrazySponge: this one was okay, but i think the last one was better. (He adds a “Meh” template) (back at Squidward’s house) Squidward: OK, OK, nearly there... (spits at the computer, and speaks angrily) WHAT DO THESE BUFFOONS KNOW, ANYWAY? (we see another comment) Kelpy G: Hey, Squiddy! I’m lovin’ your new show! Can Kelpy G Inc. produce? CrazySponge: HOW ABOUT BOX PRODUCTIO- TheLegend27: Kelpy G Inc. it is! CrazySponge: aww. I wanted to air a show made by THE squidward. I’ll have to talk to him on discord about this when act 3 comes. (back at Squidward’s house) Squidward: At least this ‘Kelpy G’ dude appreciates my talents. (We then see Plankton and Krabs make 2 different episodes at the same time, for a race for money, Plankton’s (Ev1l_genius66) is called “Plankton Wins”, we see the episode play out) Plankton: WITH MY MASSIVE ROBOT, I WILL GET THE FORMULA!!! Mr. Krabs: oh noooooo. Plankton: I HAVE THE FORMULA!! WOOO! I WIN! (What a twist!) the end. (Ev1l-genius66 adds an ‘Ev1l-genius66 approves template) (we see Mr. Krabs’ (RichKrab$$99) episode called “Mr. Krabs Wins… the lottery” play out) Mr. Krabs: (watching the TV) I hope I win! TV Presenter: (on TV) ...and the numbers are 13, 18, 11, 18, 1, 2, and the bonus ball is… 19. Mr. Krabs: (cheering) YES! I’VE WON THE LOTTERY! Pearl: (running down the stairs) Does this mean I can get my new shoes now, Daddy? Mr. Krabs: No. We’re going to invest it. Pearl: In what? Mr. Krabs: ...more money! (What a twist) Narrator: The End. (In the Comments) CrazySponge: why the heck is everyone using “what a twist” these days. I’m not saying to remove it tho, cause it’s funny. PolarTem: even better days is using it TheJasbre202: YOU. TAKE. THAT. BACK! CrazySponge: off-topic, but i wonder how he came up with the lottery numbers? (nudge nudge wink wink) Kelpy G: can Kelpy G Inc. produce this RichKrab$$99: For the right price Kelpy G: 10 Robux RichKrab$$99: It’s a deal GraniteToast1992: You do know that robux is a virtual currency that doesn’t exist. RichKrab$$99: Are you saying that I could’ve got more out of it? GraniteToast1992: Yeah! You could have asked for One Trillion Dollars! RichKrab$$99: Darn! When does me cheque for writing this come rolling in, anyway? Kelpy G: (Quietly) Someone’s gotta tell him that he won’t get money from writing stuff on this wiki. (Normal Voice) Let me see... In about 5 years. RichKrab$$99: At least I’ll be rich! (cut to Sandy direct messaging SpongeBob on Discord) Anti-Spandy75: Don’t you think this ‘Kelpy G’ guy is a bit, I dunno, weird? FryCookDaBest: I don’t see what’s wrong with him. Anti-Spandy75: He’s asking everyone if his company can produce their shows! And his admin request received unanimous support, despite the fact that he only just joined! Isn’t that just odd? (In the distance they hear a voice, screaming if it’s act 3 yet.) Anti-Spandy75: I wonder what that was. Anyway, that’s odd, right? FryCookDaBest: Uh… Whatever. Wanna come ‘round my place tonight? Anti-Spandy75: Sure! You bring the meat, I’ll bring the milk… FryCookDaBest: Meat? Anti-Spandy75: Oh? You didn’t mean it like th- FryCookDaBest: We were just gonna have ice cream or something! Anti-Spandy75: Oh, oh, er- OK. (Meanwhile, Kelpy is at his house looking over all the spin-offs he has conquered) Kelpy G: Becoming admin was the best thing to ever happen to me! (pause) That actually sounds quite sad. Then again, my life has been quite tragic. Soon, I’ll become a crat, and then the Head-of-Wiki and then I’ll take control of every spin-off on the wiki! (evil laugh) Every show will air on Kelpy TV, every video game will be on the Kelpy Gamecube, etc., etc. and- wow. My life is really, really sad! (maniacally laughs) You see, once I’m Head-of-Wiki I’ll be able to demote everyone else, bypass SBFW law and dictate the entire wiki! Good thing I know a little mind control hack, too. Isn’t that right, Spike? (it’s revealed that he was talking to his cat the entire time) Spike: Meow. (Kelpy turns his Jukebox on, and begins to sing his song, but, for some reason, it begins to play Despacito 2) Kelpy G: You’re a mean one- Eh? That’s not the song I was after! No, not at all! (Kelpy flips the vinyl record and presses the play button, this time, Kelpy’s “You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch” begins playing on the jukebox…) You're a mean one, Mr. Kelpy G. You really are a peel. You're as cuddly as a Sharp Kelp, You're as charming as an BLECH, Mr. Kelpy G. You're a bad Admin with a greasy Hack peel. You're a monster, Mr. Kel- (meanwhile on the Discord voice chat) SpongeBot678: Kelpy G, can you keep that down? PolarTem: Yeah and could you, like, play an Ari song or something? Kelpy G: Oh yeah, i should turn my mic off so you don’t hear my plan in song. PolarTem: we already heard your plan. In word,+ get ready to be banned! Kelpy G: UMMMM...YoU dId NoT. PolarTem: (hypnotized) What were we doing again? SpongeBot678: (also hypnotized) idk Anti-Spandy75: (also hypnotized) I thought Kelpy was acting a bit strange before, but now I don’t. Kelpy G: Phew, that was close. (Kelpy G turns his Mic off and starts the song again, this time he dances around the room and scenes of his dictation on SBFW are shown.) You're a mean one, Mr. Kelpy G. You really are a peel. You're as cuddly as a Sharp Kelp, You're as charming as an BLECH, Mr. Kelpy G. You're a bad Admin with a greasy Hack peel. You're a dictator, Mr. Kelpy G. Your writing's an empty hole. Your blogs are full of spiders. You've got garlic in your message wall, Mr. Kelpy G. I wouldn't touch you with a Thirty-nine and a half foot comment. You're a vile one, Mr. Kelpy G. You have termites on your userpage, You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick redbomb, Mr Kelpy G. Given the choice between the two of you, I'd take neither cause you both stink. You're a flunk one, Mr. Kelpy G. You're a nasty wasty user. Your heart is full of terrible articles. Your soul is full of sad, Mr. Kelpy G. The three best words that best describe you, Are as follows, and I quote" “Fool”! “Foolish”! “Buffoon”! You're a hacker, Mr. Kelpy G You're the king of sinful plots. Your heart's a dead soul squashed with moldy vandalism spots Mr. Kelpy G Your soul is an appalling FD heap Overflowing with the most disgraceful Assortment of deplorable filler imaginable, Mangled up in tangled up knots. You nauseate me, Mr. Kelpy G, Because we’re running out of words! So please just stop playing, This horrible song. And yes, I’m talking to you, Mr Kelpy G! Any second now, this song should end. Oh god, help me! My voice is tired!! Kelpy G: HEY! Anyway... Kelpy G: I love filler! (Maniacally) Ha-ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Voice in the Background: Ha-ha-ha-ha! Kelpy G: (startled) WHO’S THERE!? CrazySponge: Just me. Kelpy G: (confused, angry) HOW DID YOU BREAK INTO MY HOUSE?! CrazySponge: Well, I’m one of the people writing this movie, which means that I know everything that happens and, also, I can go anywhere I want! Kelpy G: Movie?! CrazySponge: Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone this. (Quietly) I am totally going to tell everyone this. Kelpy G: Okay then… CrazySponge: welp. Gotta go. ACT 3 HERE WE COME! Kelpy G: Ew... CrazySponge: SEE YOU ON DISCORD!!! CrazySponge: wooooooooooooo….. (he disappears like a ghost) Kelpy G: I’m sure that means nothing. (IT MEANS EVERYTHING) PolarTem: (coming in through the bedroom door) Got any Ari tracks? Kelpy G: (screaming in horror) NO!!! Act 3 (We see one of Patrick’s (DedodatedWumbo) episodes play out) Narrator: Thoughts From Patrick Patrick: If you accidentally swallow a DVD, does that then make you a DVD case? Narrator: Thoughts From Patrick (the end.) (DedodatedWumbo adds a ‘Patrick Approved’ template to the page) (GraniteToast1992 places a “Granite says Meh” template under the “Patrick Approved” Template) (DedodatedWumbo and GraniteToast1992 both open up Discord) TheLegend27: (hypnotized) Kelpy G’s crat request closes soon! I hope he passes! PolarTem: lol mayonnaise would make a better crat than kelpy GraniteToast1992: Kelpy G started a Bureaucrat Request? When did he do that? DedodatedWumbo: dis year GraniteToast1992: I know that! TheLegend27: Not long ago, but he’ll make a great crat. GraniteToast1992: If he becomes crat, this wiki will be worse than The Loud House episode “Overnight Success”. PolarTem: We get it! You hate “Overnight Success”! You don’t need to tell us everytime. GraniteToast1992: But, I hate it so much! PolarTem: Okay! Okay! You can say that you hate it, just don’t rant about it while online, rant about it when you are not on the wiki. GraniteToast1992: That’s fine by me! SpongeBot678: I’m opposing rip Kelpy G: nO yOu’Re NoT! SpongeBot678: (hypnotized) On second thought, Kelpy would make a great crat! I’m going to delete my crat request and vote for him without a moment’s delay! PolarTem: ^ DedodatedWumbo: that tasted like mature cheese. Kelpy G: nO u? DedodatedWumbo: (hypnotized) Actually, it sounded very normal. I am going to support the request. FryCookDaBest: (hypnotized) I couldn’t have said it better myself. SBCA: why is everyone acting so weird lately FireMatch: idk GraniteToast1992: But, they begin acting like that when Kelpy G sounds weird, I’m not accepting that Crat Request he started up anyway, because no admins have ever been immediately promoted to Bureaucrat. SBCA: You are right on that one. (in Kelpy G’s bedroom) Kelpy G: Damn! SBCA is still adamant that black people can’t be hypnotized! We’ll see about that… (back on Discord) Kelpy G: yOu WiLl SuPpOrT mY rEqUeSt AnD sUbScRiBe To StAmPy CaT SBCA: (hypnotized) For some reason, I feel like subscribing to Stampy today. (he subscribes to stampylonghead on YouTube and supports Kelpy G’s crat request) FireMatch: (hypnotized) Me too (Kelpy G receives a direct message from Purple133) Purple133: Hey, Kelp. The new Roommates episodes premiere on Purple Kids on July 13th 2022. When does the Kelpy TV reruns air? Kelpy G: Reruns? No, Kelpy G Inc. produces the show so it airs on Kelpy TV first! And it will be Kelpy TV exclusive, original, etc.! And 2022? I think the show should air THIS year! Purple133: But it’s my show! You can’t do that! Kelpy G: Is my company producing it, or is my company not producing it? Purple133: -_- fine. (Back on the SBFW Discord) (CrazySponge is here! Stay awhile and listen.) TheJasbre202: uh oh CrazySponge: Act 3’s finally started, so I’m allowed back! TheJasbre202: proposal: ban CrazySponge from the SBFW Discord (everyone reacts with the oppose emoji to Jasbre’s message) TheJasbre202: Oh, c’mon! CrazySponge: #you-will-never-ban-me! TheJasbre202: #i-don’t-care (TheJasbre202 has been Kicked from the Server) (What a twist!) CrazySponge: thanks @SpongeBot678 SpongeBot678: Anytime. CrazySponge: wanna go raid a server @PolarTem PolarTem: K FryCookDaBest: Can I come too? I LOVE panty raids? FireMatch: it’s not a panty raid CrazySponge: YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO JOIN A SERVER: “FORTNITE SERVER” (on the inactive Fortnite Server) CrazySponge: @everyone HOOPLA PolarTem: @everyone I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI @everyone I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI @everyone I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI FryCookDaBest: @everyone FORTNITE SWITCH IS THE BEST VERSION OF FORTNITE @everyone PolarTem: @everyone I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI @everyone I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI @everyone I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI I WANNA HUG ARI (Anti-Spandy75 direct messages FryCookDaBest) Anti-Spandy75: So, you know this ‘Kelpy G’ dude? FryCookDaBest: -_- Please just give your conspiracies a rest, Sandy. Anti-Spandy: But I think I’m on to him! FryCookDaBest: Fine. Just give me a sec. (SpongeBob gets up from his chair, puts a microwave dinner in the microwave and silently waits) SpongeBob: (waiting) Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. (Time Card: A while later...) SpongeBob: (the microwave beeps and he takes the dinner out of the microwave) Finally! (he sits back down on his chair) (back on the direct messages) FryCookDaBest: As you were saying? Anti-Spandy75: Whenever Kelpy G talks in that… ‘weird way’, everyone suddenly decides to support his request! It’s like mind control or something! FryCookDaBest: Sandy, I thought you told me that the human world wasn’t technologically advanced enough to be able to achieve mind-control. And neither are we! Anti-Spandy75: Not technology-wise, no. But, there is one way you can mind control people in the human world! With a snake? FryCookDaBest: What the heck is a snake? (Anti-Spandy75 sends FryCookDaBest an image of a real life snake and, in real life, SpongeBob screams in horror) (Meanwhile… on the main discord server) GraniteToast1992: That’s odd. People are voting for Kelpy G, even the people who hate him! I suspect that something weird is happening! (Kelpy G direct messages GraniteToast1992) Kelpy G: Hey, Granite, are you gonna vote for me to become a crat? GraniteToast1992: No, because since you began producing my show, I’ve lost all control over it, as well as the Monorail TV brand name. So, I’m not voting for you, Show Stealer! Kelpy G: oH, Is ThAt So? GraniteToast1992: (hypnotized, his eyes revert to what they looked like when he was hypnotised the first time) No, I am terribly sorry, ma’am. Kelpy G: jUsT cAlL mE mAsTeR dIcTaToR kElP GraniteToast1992: Yes, Master Dictator Kelp. Kelpy G: tHaT’S mOrE LIkE iT! NoW gO aNd SuPpOrT mY cRaT rEqUeSt! GraniteToast1992: Anything you wish, Master Dictator Kelp. Kelpy G: oH, aNd WaTcH OvErNiGhT sUcCeSs AnD LiKe iT! GraniteToast1992: Yes-s-s-s… (GraniteToast1992 goes and supports Kelpy G’s crat request) (in GraniteToast1992’s living room) GraniteToast1992: (hypnotized) Now to watch the best Loud House episode ever! (Granite closes his laptop and opens up Netflix, turning on the Loud House episode “Overnight Success”) TV: Crashing through the crowded halls… (back on the wiki, we see another one of Plankton’s (Ev1l_Genius66) episodes play out) (it starts in an an apocalyptic Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob walks through the dark town and pass a sign with Plankton’s face on it that states “Plankton - a name you can trust” and then he finally reaches Plankton’s gloomy castle, he knocks) Karen: (answers the door, dressed as a maid) Who dares come near the great dicta- Oh, it’s you SpongeBob. What do you want? SpongeBob: I just wanted to talk things through with Plankton, y’know. Karen: Sorry, no can do. (she pulls down a lever, opening a hole in the floor which SpongeBob’s fall into, ending up in the castle’s dungeon, Plankton appears on a screen) Plankton: (ecstatic) HAVE A NICE TIME, YOU DAMN FOOL! (maniacally laughs) (What a Twist!) (the end.) (on the page’s comment section) CrazySponge: Seriously, why does every episode end with ‘what a twist!’ nowadays? (back on Discord) RichKrab$$99: does it really have to take THIS long before my cheque comes through? If i make more pages, will it come through faster? PolarTem: uh SpongeBot678: someone’s gotta tell him FireMatch: not me TheLegend27: not me either TheJasbre202: im not even gonna FireMatch: @TheLegend27 hey, you’ve only just started being active again, so why on earth did you decide to make an admin request TheLegend27: WHAT THE- Kelpy G’s only been on the wiki for a few days and HE’S ADMIN and his crat request is passing! PolarTem: yeah, but that’s because Kelpy G’s actually likable TheLegend27: but how can anyone NOT like THE squidward tentacles! FireMatch: yeah, right. Stop trolling! TheLegend27: I’m not ‘trolling’, whatever that means! RichKrab$$99: Mr. Squidward, stop trolling or you’re fired! TheJasbre202: TheLegend27: Ugh! Get on voice chat! (everyone goes on the voice chat) TheLegend27: Hello, ladies! FireMatch: hmm very good PolarTem: ur not ari so i dont wanna hug u RichKrab$$99: OK… FireMatch: Wow! They do sound like who they’re saying they are! PolarTem: it takes you this long to realise that Kelpy G: I’m back! SpongeBot678: What’s cooking? Hang on, Kelpy? Isn’t today the day you’re crat request passes? TheLegend27: WHAT THE- Kelpy G: Wait a minute! (pause) It is! (he turns his jukebox on) Jukebox: It’s me, Jessie and Ari! If they test me, they sorry! PolarTem: Yay! Ari! SBCA: ugh Kelpy G: Um… (he flips the vinyl disc over) Jukebox: It’s the best day ever! PolarTem: (sad) Aww… Put Ari back on! SpongeBot: @PolarTem let him have his moment TheJasbre202: @Kelpy G I’ll go and close your request and make you crat. Kelpy G: Oh, and YoU wIlL dEmoTe YoUrSeLf! TheJasbre202: (hypnotized) Yes, master. FireMatch: (hypnotized) I feel like demoting myself today. SBCA: (hypnotised) Same here. (Kelpy G and the once-crats go offline, just as CrazySponge joins the chat) CrazySponge: GUYS! I’VE GOT IMPORTANT NEWS YOU NEED TO HEAR! TheLegend27: ugh what CrazySponge: WAIT! THAT’S SQUIDWARD!!! AHHHHHIUYGFTUHIHKJGYHFGDTRTYUHJYTDGRTEDTFHGJHK- Wait. Jasbre’s not actually here to stop me, is he? SpongeBot678: no CrazySponge: Aww! It only works with Jasbre being here too! PolarTem: @CrazySponge what was it you wanted, again? CrazySponge: Oh, yes! So, I snuck into Kelpy G’s house- SpongeBot678: uh, first and foremost, that is very creepy, secondly, how and why? CrazySponge: Well, there was this epic dance scene going on down there and I just wanted to GET IN! SpongeBot678: yes, but how did you break in CrazySponge: I’m one of the three users writing this film, I can do what I like! RichKrab$$99: Could you give me lots of money? CrazySponge: Sure! (in Mr. Krabs’ house, Mr. Krabs is sitting at his computer when a load of money materialises out of thin air and falls on him) Mr. Krabs: Yippeee! (back on Discord) TheLegend27: Can you change my username to a something less meme-y? CrazySponge: OK! (he changes TheLegend27’s username to TheLegend28) TheLegend28: Thanks! CrazySponge: It’ll wear off at the end of this scene, though. TheLegend28: Aww… PolarTem: ...is that it? The important news was that you BROKE INTO Kelpy’s house? CrazySponge: THAT wasn’t the important news! The important news is what I heard when I was there! (flashback) Kelpy G: HOW DID YOU BREAK INTO MY HOUSE?! CrazySponge: Well, I’m one of the three users who are writing this movie, which means that I know everything that happens and, also, I can go anywhere I want! Kelpy G: Movie?! CrazySponge: Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone this. (Quietly) I am totally going to tell everyone this. Kelpy G: Okay then… CrazySponge: welp. Gotta go. ACT 3 HERE WE COME! (back on Discord) SpongeBot678: uh-oh… CrazySponge: Also, I got less important news: GraniteToast1992 is offline, and he is never offline at this time. Does anyone know where he is? (cut back to GraniteToast1992’s living room, he is still watching “Overnight Success” on loop) GraniteToast1992: (hypnotized) Lovin’ this! (back on Discord) TheLegend28: no clue RichKrab$$99: Could you say that again, but this time leave out anything that doesn’t have to do with money? CrazySponge: Umm… PolarTem: ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY? WE’VE GOT A REALLY SAD MANIAC TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE WIKI! TheLegend28: (sarcastically) Oh no! Look at me, I’m shaking! (Locknloaded23 comes on and pings everyone) SpongeBot678: PiNG PolarTem: Alright, who was that? Locknloaded23: uh… SpongeBot678: LOCK! (Alarm activates) Alarm: Alert! Alert! This scene is about to end! (TheLegend28’s username reverts to TheLegend27) TheLegend27: No! My name is a meme again! (RichKrab$$99 direct messages Anti-Spandy75) RichKrab$$99: Kelpy G’s taking over the wiki! (Anti-Spandy75 direct messages FryCookDaBest) Anti-Spandy75: Kelpy G’s taking over the wiki! (FryCookDaBest direct messages DedodatedWumbo) FryCookDaBest: Kelpy G’s taking over the wiki! DedodatedWumbo: who’s that FryCookDaBest: Patrick! He’s the antagonist! DedodatedWumbo: an antago-what? FryCookDaBest: The film’s villain! DedodatedWumbo: we’re in a film? (in real life, SpongeBob facepalms so hard) (DedodatedWumbo direct messages Ev1l_Genius66) DedodatedWumbo: Kelpy G’s stolen all the mayonnaise! Ev1l_Genius66: What? That’s not what the script says! DedodatedWumbo: I hate Irish singers! Ev1l_Genius66: Eh. (Ev1l_Genius66 direct messages CrazySponge) CrazySponge: I KNOW THIS ALREADY! I’m the one who told you guys anyway. CrazySponge: i would make a blog post about this, but no one reads my blog posts. i gotta find someone else. (CrazySponge direct messages TheJasbre202) CrazySponge: (in crossed out) CAN I HAVE BADGES FOR HFB? TheJasbre202: no. CrazySponge: anyway, MAKE A BLOG POST EXPLAINING THE KELPY G THINGY! TheJasbre202: i was working on one anyway. CrazySponge: :o TheJasbre202: hang on… I’M NOT CRAT ANYMORE! IN FACT, I DON’T HAVE ANY RIGHTS! CrazySponge: SOMEONE DELETED MY CRAT REQUEST! TheJasbre202: that would have failed anyway CrazySponge: :o TheJasbre202: Now I remember! Kelpy G made all the crats demote themselves! CrazySponge: :o TheJasbre202: Hang on… NO ONE HAS ANY RIGHTS ANYMORE! ONLY KELPY G! (What a twist! - ok I’ll stop with the twists now) CrazySponge: I would curse right now, but with the movie rating i can’t. TheJasbre202: I feel your pain buddy (TheJasbre202 direct messages GraniteToast1992) TheJasbre202: Granite, can we have the movie’s rating bumped up? GraniteToast1992: (He opens his laptop, while hypnotized) No! (He closes the laptop and continues watching Overnight Success on loop) Best episode ever! TheJasbre202: HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES! (back on the main wiki, Kelpy G has made a blog post, containing a video of himself in his room) Kelpy G: Greetings all peasants, slaves, maids and transgenders. (a very familiar arctic voice shouting “I AM NOT TRANSGENDER” is heard in the background) Kelpy G: I am bureaucrat Kelpy G. CrazySponge: (breaks in the house again) CAN YOU MAKE ME A CRAT? Kelpy G: (shocked) What? No! (pause) How’d you get in here, anyway? CrazySponge: same way as before. also i’m glad i’m not crat, cause my part in this movie is big enough anyway. Kelpy G: Oh yeah. (pause) Well seeing as you’re here… YoU sHaLl Be My SlAvE! (Kelpy G’s pet snake hypnotises CrazySponge, who immediately begins fanning Kelpy G) CrazySponge: I will fan you forever, Hoopla. My lord. HOOOOOOPLA!!!! Kelpy G: Good. But enough of this ‘hoopla’ nonsense! (pause) Phew… It’s good be fanned down, I can’t stand this heatwave! CrazySponge: (pause) HOOPLA! HOOPLA! MY LORD! HOOPLA! HOOPLA! HOOOOOOPLA!!!!!! HOOP DA WOOOOP!!! Kelpy G: I regret making you my slave. (He throws a brick at CrazySponge.) CrazySponge: can’t kill me, i’m a writer. wooooooooooo….. Kelpy G: Can I be a writer, too? CrazySponge: no. wooooooooo….. (he disappeared again.) Kelpy G: (to his cat, Spike) We’ll edit this bit out. (addressing the camera again) Now, where was I? Oh yes, I have taken the liberty upon myself to delete all your rights. Why? Well, you are all good at making decisions, but sometimes you make the wrong decisions, and we can’t have that, can we? Now, here’s a good decision! I promote myself to Head-of-Wiki! And I am officially changing the wiki’s title to the Kelpy G Fanon Wiki! (evil laugh) Now, how do I turn this thing off? (he turns the camera off and the video ends) (Users around the wiki begin to panic in the comments section) PatchThePuppy: The wiki’s gonna die!!!!!!! Purple133: We’re Doomed!!!! Red Flanders: Blech, I don’t care. This takeover is awesome! (SpongeBob refreshes the page to find the logo replaced with a comic sans “Kelpy G Fanon Wiki” one, the theme has been changed to a devilish red and the background has been changed to pictures of Travis in real life) Travis: (IRL, on Skype) Thanks, Kelpy G! Kelpy G: (IRL, on Skype) That’s ok, Travis! (back on Discord) FryCookDaBest: Oh no! This is bad! This is really bad! This is really really really bad! CrazySponge: It has a happy ending though! DedodatedWumbo: SPOILERS! CrazySponge: Whaa- how is that a spoiler?! Every movie ends with a happy ending. TheJasbre202: He has a point, even The Emoji Movie does! PolarTem: i saw that at the cinema five times, and even bought the dvd! Good film! Some Star Wars Nerd on the Discord for some reason: But The Empire Strikes Back doesn’t have a happy endin- CrazySponge: YEP! All movies indeed. PolarTem: I was gonna see that tonight, thanks a lot! @Some Star Wars Nerd on the Discord for some reason CrazySponge: oof FryCookDaBest: Can we please just get back to the task at hand? Kelpy G’s TAKEN OVER! TheLegend27: It takes you THIS long to realise that? CrazySponge: oof TheJasbre202: He somehow demoted everyone’s rights! CrazySponge: oof DedodatedWumbo: He made the background vampire colour! CrazySponge: oof PolarTem: He poisoned our water supply, burned our crops and delivered a plague upon our houses! CrazySponge: oof Anti-Spandy75: I don’t remember that SpongeBot678: And he’s currently raiding my Discord server! PolarTem: you could just kick him SpongeBot678: oh yeah CrazySponge: oof PolarTem: WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING ‘OOF’! CrazySponge: oof (SBCA has joined the server) SBCA: Guys, I think I know how to stop Kelpy G. CrazySponge: WE TAKE KELPY G, AND PUT HIM ON ANOTHER WIKI! SBCA: No, we should report him to Fandom Staff! @everyone: ohhhh. SpongeBot678: But then they’ll discover all the underage people like PatchThePuppy and block them too! FryCookDaBest: Plus, it would be a very boring film if we did that. DedodatedWumbo: Good point. CrazySponge: Then ACTION it is! or my idea. SBCA: How about we have a Captain Underpants akin fight scene involving… dolphins! @everyone: NO! CrazySponge: no SpongeBot678: That idea… is just the worst. Anti-Spandy75: Guys! I have a theory! FryCookDaBest: Not again! Anti-Spandy75: I think Kelpy hypnotized us to support his requests! PolarTem: But that’s just a theory! A Game Theory! Thanks for watching! TheJasbre202: That’s great and all, but there’s no evidence for that… at all. FryCookDaBest: Wait! I remember Kelpy tried to hypnotise me and failed earlier in the film! Anti-Spandy75: That’s our proof! SpongeBot678: Wait, didn’t you write this film, @CrazySponge? That means you know everything that happens! CrazySponge: I do, and Sandy’s got it spot on! PolarTem: I wrote this film too, y’know CrazySponge: So did Granite. PolarTem: But he isn’t online, and no one knows where he is. CrazySponge: doesn’t matter, 2 is enough power. SpongeBot678: power? CrazySponge: well i’m thinking, y’know how i can teleport anywhere? Well so can polar. That means if we combine our power, we can teleport all of us into his room, and kick the crap out of him! @everyone: YEAH!! TheLegend27: That’s the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard! There won’t possibly be enough room for all of us! CrazySponge: there’s room for all of us. I’m telling you, his room is super big. also, Squidward, when everything is fixed, i want your show on MY channel. TheLegend27: I’ll do anything that’s NOT Kelpy related. CrazySponge: and don’t worry, if we have a sequel, i won’t have as big of a part. PolarTem: guys where’s the fourth wall? in the hospital SpongeBot678: oof PolarTem: btw, this final battle scene sounds awful SpongeBot678: you would be great at cinema sins PolarTem: no u CrazySponge: That’s the second time you said that! PolarTem: and how many times have you done your ‘ahhhhhgyfutyfghkjhgf’ thing? CrazySponge: Point taken FryCookDaBest: Guys, what’s cinema sins Anti-Spandy75: no idea FryCookDaBest: Before we charge into battle, i think we need a battle song! CrazySponge: Ugh! Can we just move the film along?! PolarTem: don’t worry, i’ve got it! @FryCookDaBest CrazySponge: You guys ready? TheLegend27: no CrazySponge: Eh, too late for that now! (in real life, he claps his hands and a lot of the users are transported into Kelpy G’s bedroom) Plankton: (confused) Huh? What happened? Mr. Krabs: I don’t know! Sandy: Did my invention accidentally teleport me to some weird place again? CrazySponge: No, guys! We’re in the evil tyrant Kelpy G’s bedroom! PolarTem: Shouldn’t we have knocked first, just incase he was ‘busy’? CrazySponge: (in shock) Wait, Polar? You weren’t lying when you said you were a girl! PolarTem: I know! That’s what I was trying to tell you! SpongeBob: Wait just a sec! We’ll above water! How will we be able to breathe?! (begins to panic) CrazySponge: (floating in mid-air) Relax! I’ve taken care over every tiny detail! (lifts his shirt up, revealing that he has even given himself a six-pack) Kelpy G: (turns around from his chair, shocked) WHAT THE- WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU LOT DOING HERE?! PolarTem: (dramatically) Stop right there… (confused) Travis?! Kelpy G: (confused) What? (facepalms) Why does everyone think that I’m Travis? SpongeBot678: You kinda act the same and stuff. TheJasbre202: Yeah, and you both have horrible haircuts. SpongeBob: I thought Travis was a good guy. Kelpy G: No! He’s as- (shocked) IS THAT SPONGEBOB?! Squidward: Funny how you’re still shocked at that tiny fact this far into the film. Kelpy G: WE’RE IN A FILM NOW?! (faints) (The screen fades to black, we see an egg shaped oval open and close, the things inside the shape is blurry, the shape then envelops the screen and the blurriness fades. We see some users looking down at the camera, we are looking through Kelpy G’s Point of View…) Kelpy G: Ugh, what happened? CrazySponge: You fell unconscious. That’s what happened! DedodatedWumbo: We wanted to be kind and wait until you woke up again before we started the upcoming epic fight scene! Kelpy G: Fight scene? (he faints again) PolarTem: Man, I wonder where his parents are! (cut to his parents on a romantic date) Kelpy’s Dad: Do you think our son’s OK? Kelpy’s Mom: Relax! Everything’s fine! (cut back to the room, this time, the camera is back to its usual view) PolarTem: Eh, who cares? (he goes over to the computer, and joins a Discord voice chat) DJ, hit it! (SBCA, who is still on Discord at his house, plays “Never Gonna Give You Up”, PolarTem has just rickrolled everyone) CrazySponge: CHARGE! (CrazySponge starts to sing along as the human users proceed to “attack” Kelpy, but fail miserably, meanwhile, SpongeBob and the gang are fleeing from a very angry snake) SpongeBob: (screaming) EVERYBODY RUN!!! Sandy: SpongeBob, I knew it! That's the snake I was telling you about! SpongeBob: (screaming) THAT IS THE MOST TERRIFYING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! (they jump off the drawers, and land on the back on Spike the cat) Spike: (startled) Meow! (Spike begins rapidly running around the room as SpongeBob and the gang scream) Mr. Krabs: (screaming) I JUST WANTED ME MONEY! Plankton: (screaming) ME TOO-OO-OO! Sandy: Hang on just a sec! (pointing at Kelpy G) You see that ‘corpse’ over there?! He has your money!!! Mr. Krabs: (a scratched record track is heard) Money? (he magically and heroically jumps off the cat and lands on Kelpy G’s unconscious body and absolutely yells the house down) GIVE ME BACK ME MONEY!!! (begins rapidly and effectively punching Kelpy G) Kelpy G: (wakes up, drowsy) Ouch! W-w-what happened? Ouch! (meanwhile, next door) Man: Honey? I think there’s a robbery going on next door! (back in the bedroom) PolarTem: Oh yeah, Mr. Krabs! CrazySponge: SPONGEBOB CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?! SpongeBob: LATER! CrazySponge: ALSO WHY DOES EVERYONE LOOK UGLY I-R-L? (the fight scene and the song abruptly stops, and everyone stares at CrazySponge) CrazySponge: ANYONE? ANYONE?? HELLO? PolarTem: You should be asking yourself that. CrazySponge: I guess wearing Red glasses wasn’t the best choice. Mr. Krabs: And yer too small! CrazySponge Look, I know i’m not the average height of a tee- SpongeBot678: and your teeth are all messed up. CrazySponge: Can we just sto- Squidward: And your Hair is so messed u- CrazySponge: CAN WE JUST CONTINUE THE BATTLE?! Kelpy G: yes, please. CrazySponge: Ok! You can start the song again. (Then the battle starts, again.) Mr. Krabs: (ferociously punching Kelpy G) I WANT ME MONEY BACK! (Kelpy G says ‘ouch’ in a boring monotone voice every time Mr. Krabs punches him) PolarTem: (hitting Kelpy G with a spoon-shaped balloon) I DON’T KNOW WHERE I GOT THIS SPOON FROM, BUT I’M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! Kelpy G: A spoon? That’s a balloon that looks like a spoon, also, it won’t hurt me! Unless it pops, causing the latex to hit me at high force. SpongeBot678: Stop with all the science stuff. Kelpy G: I can’t help it! I’m just a sad, 13 year old, genius. CrazySponge: You’re 13? I thought you were Jasbre’s age, since you were planning to become a dictator like hi- TheJasbre202: HEY! CrazySponge: eh. Squidward: (still on Spike the Cat) CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OFF THIS THING! (PolarTem picks the cat up, causing SpongeBob and the gang to fall off it, and she places the cat upon Kelpy G, who screams in pain) (meanwhile, next door) Woman: Yep, there’s definitely a robbery going on next door! (back in Kelpy G’s bedroom) Plankton: (running around like a headless chicken) GET THESE GARGANTUAN FEET AWAY FROM ME! TheJasbre202: Aren’t you gonna do anything in this battle? CrazySponge: (riding on a magical dolphin) Nah! I just prefer to sit around and make humorous comments, to be honest. (a montage of the characters ‘fighting’ Kelpy G and SpongeBob and co. being hypnotised by Kaa and fleeing from his pets is shown, before Kelpy G ends up screaming) (meanwhile, next door) Man: Do you think we should go and see what the problem is? Woman: We should call the police! The problem is, the phone is ALL THE WAY OVER THERE! And I’m ALL THE WAY OVER HERE! Man: Fair enough. (back in the bedroom) Kelpy G: Stop it, stop it, stop it! (the music stops and the battle stops) CrazySponge: BOOO! BOO!! PolarTem: GIR- (realises what CrazySponge actually said) Oh. Kelpy G: Thanks! Seriously, you could’ve asked me what you wanted! CrazySponge: And I could’ve equally magically fixed everything! Kelpy G: Kaa, un-hypnotise these people! (SpongeBob and co. become un-hypnotised) SpongeBob: (drowsy) What h-h-happened? Patrick: D-did I-I forget to wak-k-ke up again? (cut to GraniteToast1992 in his living room, who also becomes un-hypnotised) GraniteToast1992: (drowsy) H-h-huh? W-what happened? (looks at the TV, he freaks out) AHH! Why am I watching “Overnight Success”? I hate that episode! (He notices that the part that he really hates is about to happen) AHHHHH! (Hides behind a random blanket) (Back in the bedroom, we hear a knock on the door.) Woman: Hello? Is anyone there? Kelpy G: (annoyed) Ugh! That’s Mrs. Baker! These walls are so thin that the neighbours heard you lot, and would, I think, complain to my parents! SpongeBot678: Serves you right! SpongeBob: Kelpy, Mr. G? Um… What you have been doing is, well… just sad. Plain sad. I don’t even pity you! Squidward: Yeah! Taking over an inactive fanfiction site? Who does that? CrazySponge: Woah! I can’t believe that I’m listening to SpongeBob and his friends in person! PatchThePuppy: I can! CrazySponge: when the heck did you get here PatchThePuppy: idk, idc. SpongeBob: My point is, despite all that… you have been a very bad boy. Even worse than Plankton! Kelpy G: (sighs) I’m sorry! I promise I’ll fix everything I promise! ...especially after a freak show like THAT! SpongeBob: You’ve been even worse than Plankton! Plankton: What? I was only in it for the money! Mr. Krabs: Speaking of which… TheJasbre202: Uh, Mr. Krabs? Eugene? Whichever you prefer, I think what we’ve all been trying to tell you is that, um, well… Kelpy G: You don’t get paid for doing, well, ANYTHING on this wiki. (Mr. Krabs’ and Plankton’s jaws both drop) Mr. Krabs: What? You mean no money? Plankton: You lying little cheats! Mr. Krabs: (chuckles) Well, at the very least I got ten ROBUX, a small percentage of a bitcoin and all that money from CrazySponge earlier! Plankton: Well, I mean I did prove that I’m a better writer than Krabs! Mr. Krabs: No ye didn’t! Plankton: Oh, yes I did! Mr. Krabs: No, ye didn’t! Plankton: Oh, yes I did! CrazySponge: HOOPLA!!! (the camera zooms out as the two continue bickering and we see a timecard) (Timecard: SBFW, one week later) (we see that we wiki is now back to normal) (we then see one of SpongeBob’s (FryCookDaBest) episodes play out) SpongeBob: We did it, Patrick! We saved the whole entire wiki, gave everyone their roles and shows back and became heroes! Patrick: Hooray for heroism! Mr. Krabs: You really saved the day, boys! And now I have my spin-off back, too! Sandy: With a little help from me, of course! Squidward: Hey! I played a very vital role in saving the day! Plankton: Even I, in a cosmic sort of way, was a hero too! (the camera zooms up to the top of the page where we see approved templates from every user on the wiki) (We then see a proposal made by SBCA) Proposal: Block Kelpy G for a couple of months (In the comments) CrazySponge: supopio PolarTem: Support GraniteToast1992: Support - I’m supporting this because he hypnotised me into liking Overnight Success and that annoys me, even though I do forgive him. Everyone: Support Kelpy G: I know I did some bad things, and I heavily regret them. I deserve this. Support. (SBCA closes the request with unanimous support, and blocks Kelpy G for good) (cut to Discord) RichKrab$$99: Well, SpongeBob! I’m proud of us all! FryCookDaBest: Mr. Krabs? You decided to stay after all? Ev1l_Genius66: We both did! RichKrab$$99: Yeah! Well… why not? It’s fun after all! But, I expect to see you up bright and early for work tomorrow morning! FryCookDaBest: Aye aye, captain! PolarTem: I’m just glad that the wiki is back to normal now SpongeBot678: me too m8 SeemsGood: me 3 Purple133: And my show isn’t ruined anymore! GraniteToast1992: Same here! Hang on, @Purple133! Why don’t we all team up and create a new show together! Purple133: Great idea! CrazySponge: CAN BOX PRODUCTIONS PRODUCE GraniteToast1992: Sure, buddy! PolarTem: wanna go raid another server? @CrazySponge CrazySponge: maybe later Anti-Spandy75: lol CrazySponge: i guess that’s the end of the movie. FryCookDaBest: What?! I feel like there’s so much more to do, things we are forgetting about. CrazySponge: Just you wait, SpongeBob. Just you wait… (cut to Patrick sitting at his computer at his house) Patrick: Wait, the film’s almost over? But we haven’t had our happy ending yet! CrazySponge: (pooping out of thin air) Oh yeah! I knew I forgot something! (grins) How would you like to become an admin? TheJasbre202: But we have enough- ah forget it. Patrick: Admin? This is the greatest day of my life!! (jumps up in the air, and the screen freezes) (The credits roll, starting with a slideshow to “Ocean Man”, then the proper credits featuring “No Tears Left To Cry” and “Hoopla Screaming 1,073,741,824 Times) (We then cut to a post-credits scene) (The Terrible Travis has finally joined the server) The Terrible Travis: Finally, I made into the movie! Those damn fools only remembered to put me in the post-credits scene. CrazySponge: Well..yeah. Anyway, the audience has to see SOMETHING good here, so here’s a Stan Lee cameo: Stan Lee: Huh? How did I get here? Doesn’t matter, I’ll go home. The Terrible Travis: Or we could tell them about the reboot that this movie leads into. CrazySponge: Ah, yes. SpongeBob’s NEW Fanon Wiki. I forgot. Well anyway, check it out, only on Monorail TV, Box Productions and Temmie Central. Gtg. The Terrible Travis: Finally, he’s gone. I can finally read this paper I have. It’s called “Villain's Plot for the Sequel”. (He starts reading it) The Terrible Travis: Oh, Oh yes. It’s evil. It’s diabolical. (sniffs it) IT’S LEMON SCENTED! This Plot can’t fail!...but of course it always will. Voice in the distance: I’ll take it. The Terrible Travis: Who are you? Voice: You could say I’m Explosive, or I’m blue. The Terrible Travis: Oh no. It’s the Eiffel Tower!!! Voice: You could call me… RedBomb: Redbomb. Or BlueBunny. Idc. See you later. The Terrible Travis: (pause) Well Sh- COMING SOON (PROBABLY, MAYBE, IDK) (the end logos roll) The End. For good. Go home. Damn fools - Travis. (Blackout) Reception The film gained mostly positive reviews, with some calling it the best film on the site. Purple133 gave the film a 69/69, stating that "this movie is amazing". Morgan Gam called the film the "most epic movie ever" while CrazySponge liked it because he was in it. Temmie also gave the film a positive review, but was quick to note the lack of temmies in it. Unlike most other reviews, SeemsGood gave it a mediocre review, calling the film mediocre. Luis Fonsi also gave the film a mediocre review, but he thought the film was good. User Approvals/Dissaprovals Category:2018 Category:Films Category:SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki: The Movie Category:PI Category:PolarTem Category:GraniteToast1992 Category:CrazySponge Category:Monorail Films